Special Visit
by KiritomatoisBurritomato
Summary: Miku and Luka have been living seperately for years. Its time they reunite despite the given circumstances.


Two years. Miku has been waiting for Luka to come home for two long years. Its not like Luka wanted to leave Miku. She needed to leave her for college. Luka needed to go to college for it was her last chance for a good and secure future. She didn't want to rely on singing anymore. Despite Miku being against this, she allowed her to leave. She couldn't blame Luka. It wasn't her fault. She felt like it was her fault.

Among the six Crypton Vocaloids, Miku was the only one who was selling to the public. No one was interested with the others, including Luka. The company decided to fire them since none of them were making money unlike Miku, who was becoming an internationally known pop diva. They tried to apply for other recording studios like Internet co., Zero-G and AH-Software but they were already busy with their available stars. The five of them had no other choice but to move on with their lives. Kaito opened an ice cream truck, Meiko sang in her local bar (when she wasn't drinking with Haku), Len and Rin dropped out of middle school to play at the arcade and Luka went to college in America. Miku didn't like this. She wanted to help her friends. She wanted to help her lover. She wanted to step down and make way for them but she can't. Singing is her only talent. She has nowhere to go if she quits. The teallette had no other option but to watch her friends leave with tears in her baby blue eyes.

After Luka left for college, Miku has been travelling around the world. Different gigs every month. Different place, different country, different crowd. It was stressful. It was too much for an eighteen year old like her. There were times when she tried to make fake rumours so her fame would die out but the more she tried, the more attention she got. Everytime a new bad rumour came out, more people would discover her and her talent. She decided to stop trying and just go with the flow. She eventually lost interest in singing. She didn't write songs anymore. She just sang anything her manager tells her to sing. She didn't object or complain about the songs she was told to sing. She never sang from her heart anymore. All she wanted was to be with Luka. She didn't want to be on top if she wasn't with her. The same goes with Luka. She was studying English literature to become an English author someday. But without Miku, all she felt was emptiness in her heart. She tried to get involved in mischievous activities so she could get expelled. She wanted to drop out and follow Miku's journey but she can't. The chances of a succesful singing career for her was slim. She had no choice but continue college. She didn't want to pursue her big dreams without Miku in her life.

Miku was finally able to request a five day break from her manager. Requesting a five day break was already a difficult task. Her schedule was piled up with different activities in different places. Her managing agency decided to give her a break only if she could make up for all the lost time. Miku gave her biggest thanks to her manager and packed her things to leave. Her mind was set on leaving Japan and going to California to visit Luka. Before leaving, she washed off her teal dyed hair to its natural black colour so no one could identify her. She styled her hair to a bun and removed her make-up. She rode on her private jet and left Japan faster than her song "Ura Omote Lovers". The flight was really stressful. It wasn't smooth at all. It felt like riding a fast bike on a rocky pavement. After the stressful twelve hour speed flight to the other side of the globe, they were finally able to decend to California. She put on her sunglasses and orange hoody. She was covering her face with her hand so no one can catch a glimpse of her face. People gave her suspicious looks but she didn't care. It was either that or swarms of fans surrounding her. She left the airport without anyone identifying her as the Japanese pop diva, Miku Hatsune.

Miku checked in a simple hotel for two weeks. She had to give the clerk a tip for hiding her identity. After getting an autograph, the clerk gave her the room key and directions to her room. She thanked the clerk, headed to her designated room then unpacked. She took out her laptop and looked for Luka's university in Whogle Maps. After researching stuff about Luka's university, she went to sleep without even changing into her pyjamas. Her laptop was still turned on and she was still sitting Indian style on the bed. She was extremely tired after the stressful flight. Miku dreamt of no one other than Luka. She was dying to see her again. In her dream, they lived together in a humble apartment. Miku wasn't famous anymore and Luka graduated college. It was a dream Miku has always wanted to happen.

Miku woke up with her face on the laptop. Her body was aching because of her irregular sleeping position. Her legs were in the "pins and needles" state and her neck was stiff. She felt like a triple baka waking up like this. Miku got up and stretched her body. She checked the time on her laptop. It was 3:00 pm. Seeing the time was enough to wake her up. Miku got up and grabbed a towel from her bag. She took the fastest shower possible. She was already late for her surprise visit. Miku dressed up in the most bland clothes so no one can notice her. She wore skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black sneakers, and a beanie. She wore her black hair down. She didn't bother putting on any make up since she was already late. She finished her disguise by putting on her dark sunglasses. She shut down her laptop then went out.

The university wasn't really far. It was a 20 minute walk but she didn't mind. She used her phone to navigate her way there. AFter what felt like 30 minutes of getting lost, she was able to find the giant entrance with a grand sign "Xavier Pensive University". Taking a deep breath, Miku stepped inside the college grounds. She was greeted by more than ten massive buildings, countless amounts of young adults and a statue of the founder, Xavier Pensive.

"This may take a while." Miku muttered to herself before getting bumped by a blue haired moron who was late for her math class.

[Time Skip]

Luka was walking back to her college dorm. She didn't look like her usual self when she was famous. Her dyed pink hair was washed off because of the school's strict hairstyle policy. Her hair was in a braid instead of her signature headband. She looked more mature than before. She was carrying a book about famous English writers, a book about grammar, an English 101 book and a really big Japanese to English dictionary. Luka needed to study for a presentation she was gonna do with her best friend this week. She was struggling to walk. Everything looked fuzzy to her eyes. Her vision was getting blurry because of the countless hours of studying in the dark. Her roommate Kirisame-san didn't like sleeping with the lights on.

"I need to get some glasses soon." She thought.

Her hands fumbled on the doorknob as she struggled to open the door. All she saw was a metal like blob attached to the door. When she was finally able to grasp the knob, she turned it and went inside. She saw her roommate Kirisame-san talking to another girl. She didn't recognize the girl at all. She wasn't sure if it was because of her deteriorating eyesight. The girl ran to her and clinged on her body like a baby koala. The scent of leeks was enough to make her realize who it was. Her world brightened after realizing it was her girlfriend.

"Luka, I missed you so much!" Miku cried in Luka's shoulders. Luka was stunned. She felt like she was dreaming. Tears of joy formed in the corners of her eyes. Luka hugged Miku back. They just stood there for a few minutes savouring every second of the moment. Luka was the first one to break the hug. She wiped Miku's tears with her thumb and chuckled. The leek lover giggled back in response.

"Silly Miku! How did you get here?" Luka giggled "I thought you were in Japan recording a new album."

Miku laughed, "That doesn't matter. What happened to your pretty pink hair?"

"What happened to your pretty blue hair?" Luka tapped Miku's nose.

"Speak in english for me!"

"I love you so much Miku!" Luka spoke in English with a Japanese accent. "You bring color to my dull world."  
Miku fell inlove with Luka's English voice. She sounded beautiful. Miku kissed Luka on the lips. Luka was surprised by Miku's sudden actions. She kissed Miku back with passion. The two of them have waited so long for this moment. Luka opened her lips to allow her lover to explore her. Miku tasted every corner of Luka's mouth. She savoured the sweet strawberry flavour of Luka's lipbalm. Luka grabbed Miku's black hair. She lovingly ran her fingers on her smooth long hair. Miku grabbed Luka's nape to bring her closer. Her other hand went lower. Her hand stroked Luka's slim back. It went lower until it grabbed the the inner part of Luka's thigh. She gently massaged her thigh. Her fingers progressed its way under Luka's skirt. Miku's hand was stroking the fabric of Luka's underwear. Luka let out an aroused moan under her husky breath. She realized where this was all going to end up in. She grabbed Miku's arm before things progressed. Miku was caught off guard by what Luka did. She broke the kiss and gave Luka a confused glare.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked. Luka pointed towards the direction her roommate was sitting. Her jaw was down and her eyes were wide open. After realizing they were staring at her, she picked up her jaw then stood up.

"I'm gonna go outside." She awkwardly said while opening the door. "See you later!"

She closed the door with speed. The couple heard her footsteps speed up as if she was running. Miku was blushing. She realized she was acting lewd in front of a person she just met. She faced the floor with a bright red face. Luka locked the door to make sure her roommate doesn't come back too early. Luka looked at Miku with a perverted grin on her face. Miku and Luka had the same thing in mind.

"No way!" Miku raised both of her hands, "We are not gonna-"

"Oh come on!" Luka laughed, "You already started it!"

Miku felt embarrassed. She only wanted to visit Luka. She didn't expect they would do this. Especially in a place like this.

"What if you're roommate comes back?" Miku innocently asked. She looked so innocent despite what she did earlier. It made Luka wonder if she really is pure.

"The door is locked." Luka reassured, "That girl owes me one anyway after I helped her with her project."

Luka slowly came closer. Miku backed away as Luka took another step. It wasn't long until she felt the wall on her back. Luka leaned both of her hands on the wall. Miku was trapped. She didn't feel nervous though. She knew Luka was just teasing. She smirked at Luka. Luka felt like she succesfully aroused Miku again. She leaned in closer until her face was only inches away from Miku's.

"You're actually being serious, are you?" Miku chuckled. "We can just go to my hotel room."

"Nah," Luka smiled, "I like it here."

[Meanwhile Outside]

High pitched and husky moans were heard from the door. Luka's roommate put on her headphones and played the loudest music she had on her phone. She wasn't comfortable with what she was hearing. She sat down on the floor Indian style and leaned her back against the wooden door.

"Hey, why are you sitting outside your dorm Ma-"

"My damn roommate is having sex with a Japanese singing idol."

[Time Skip]

Miku woke up beside Luka. She was wearing nothing but her striped blue underwear. The bright yellow sun was shining through the window. The room had posters of herself, Touhou Project figurines and shelves with books written in English. The wallclock ticking and a faint snore from below was the only sound in the room. Miku sat up and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes to check the time. It was 9am. Miku grabbed a pillow on the side of the bed to cover her bare top. She jumped of the top bunk with a loud thud. Luka woke up to the noise Miku made. She sat up and watched Miku get dressed from the top bunk.

"Good morning Miku" Luka greeted while wrapping her body with a blanket. Miku smiled when she heard her sweet voice.

"Good morning Luka" Miku replied while putting on her jeans, "That was an amazing night, don't you think?"

Luka climbed down the bunk with a blanket covering her bare body. "Yeah. That was kind of fun!" "I wonder if we can do that again sometime." Miku put on her T-shirt, "You were pretty amazing for a first timer"

Luka chuckled. She opened the drawer to look for some clothes. "Hey! It was your first time too. You've been watching so much Hentai, you became a pro without even trying."

Miku ignored Luka's joke. She took her phone from Luka's desk. It had seventeen missed calls from her manager. Miku didn't care. She cleared her notifications and put her phone on flight mode. She didn't want to hear her manager's annoying voice. She put her phone in her pocket then went back to the top bunk. Luka gave Miku a suspicious look.

"Is there something bothering you?" Luka put on her skirt,

"My moron for a manager is already looking for me" Miku sighed, "He probably doesn't know the difference between taking a break and quitting."

Luka nodded. She put on a long sleeved blouse and a necktie. She combed her hair and put on a headband. She didn't have time to style it in her usual braid. Miku grinned, Seeing the familiar head accessory made her wish Luka was still famous. Luka took one last look in the mirror to see if she looks decent.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower." Miku asked.

"I don't have time." Luka grabbed her books from the shelf, "I'm already thirty minutes late for my class."

Miku laughed. Luka still acts the same after two years. She always valued punctuality. She never liked to be late and she made sure she was always right on time. She had a habit of looking at the clock when she was nervous. Time always seemed to be her weakness.

"I gotta go." Luka hurriedly said while spraying some perfume. "My professor is gonna humiliate me if I show up even later."

"Be back soon!" Miku waved her hand as Luka left. Luka ran outside with lightning speed. A few upperclassmen stared at her. She looked familiar with the headband on her hair.

Miku lay down on the bed. She opened her phone and played the new app she downloaded. Kirisame-san, who was asleep on the bottom bunk the whole time, eventually woke up after an hour. She didn't plan on going to class today. She wanted to savour Miku's stay at their dorm. It wasn't everyday an international sensation visits your dorm.

"Kirisame-san, could you accompany me when I leave tommorow? People might see me."

"If you give me two VIP tickets and backstage passes to your concert next month then I might help you."

"Deal. But only if you tell me how to beat Flandre Scarlet in EoSD."

(Author's Note)

YAY ANOTHER NEGITORO! I'm sorry if its late. It took me all day to finish it. I had to superglue the letter E on my laptop keyboard. The shift on my keyboard is not working so I had to type with the shift on the right side. Hahaha good thing I survived! Anyway, excuses aside, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was planning on making it a lemon but I decided to do it in a different oneshot ;). As always, R&R and inform me about grammar issues. And if you were able to spot the two cameo appearances (Bonus points if you noticed the play on words), you deserve a cookie. No wait. You deserve a negitoro! :D

P.S. The second cameo was too obvious! XD

P.P.S. I might make a part two of this ;) 


End file.
